Mysterious Bond
by veronique2
Summary: What happened just after the movie and the book ends. How Briand and Neil's will handle life now?"
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : First, I have to warn you that english isn't my native language. So I beg your pardon for all the grammars errors etc. It's been a long time since I wanted to write a fic about mysterious skin. Such an heartbreaking story . I 've seen the movie and read the book. I'll try my best to write what happened next to Neil and Brian after the family entered the house .

Thank you for reading.

Mysterious bond : Chapter 1

Neil 'pov

"What the hell are you doing in my house " yelled the family man.

I looked at the family . I didn't have the strenght to answer or even to move. It was so not myself to act like that. But truth to be told, I didn't want to move. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to stay here with Brian and be there for him.

. "Call the police " the man said to his wife. She nodded and took her daughter with her. She grabbed the phone.

I wasn't paying attention to what she was telling them. I felt so numb. Brian moved and it worried me . I looked at him. He was strangely calm. The man panicked

"Don't move " He said.

" Mister, we are so sorry. We were hiding from a man who wanted to beat us with a baseball bat. Because we're queers .We broke your house to find a shelter " He said with a trembling voice

I was stunned and mute. In his letters, Eric wrote to me that Brian was a very imaginative perso and I was thankful for it.

"My mom works at the prison, can you call her too" he added.

The man frowned. " You sure look like you 've been both in hell. Your nose is bleeding. Did that person hurt you?"

Brian shooked his head.

" I hurt myself when we entered your house sir ". The man seemed a bit more relaxed. Brian was so pale and it wasn't difficult to see he had cried.

" Your friend, is he okay? " The man asked.

Of course I was okay. I was Neil Mc cormick after all. The , I don't give a shit guy. So why was I so silent? With Briand we were still holding hands and for some reason I didn't want to let go of that grip.

"Neil, we have to move. The police will be here soon " Brian told me gently. His eyes seemed to be blank. I suddenly felt so sad , not because of what happened with this family and the police issues but because we didn't magically disappear. I wanted to stay here forever with Brian and magically disappear .

I nodded. The police's car arrived and we left in silence. We were still holding hands like we were two little kids.

Later, Mrs Lacky arrived . It happened she was a friend of the police officer who arrested us. She promised him that she 'll take care about the damages we caused and she was going to pay for it. She was in shock and checked if her son was in a safe condition. She looked at me with a puzzle 's look.

" This is not Eric " she stated. At that moment, I wondered what happened to Eric. I completely have forgotten him until brian's mother mentionned him.

" No, it's Neil." Brian answered like a robot.

"Oh The Neil " she said with curiosity. She sighed. It was easy to guess she was really worried about what happened to us.

" I have to go back to work. I can't escape this night schedule if I want to be free for tomorrow". She seemed really upset and sorry..

" Mom, Neil and I… We still have a lot to discuss. Can he stay with me tonight?"

It surprised me . Usually I would have made a joke about sex but all I did was to feel relieved. I certainly didn't want to be alone tonight with my mom and tried to pretend nothing happened. More than that, I realized that I was very tired to pretend that I was the " I don't give a shit guy ". The lied I created to survive until now just collapsed and the revelation was about to kill me. I needed Brian as much as he needed me maybe more than I was willing to admit.

" I'll call my mom to tell her " I said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brian's pov

We entered my room. I was relieved that I took off all the aliens posters and stuff from it days ago. It was a bit stupid of my part to think that way because I knew Eric told him I was an aliens and ufo geek. But now that I knew the truth behind my nightmares, I didn't care about ufo anymore.

" No ufo posters huh? " He stated a bit surprise.

" I threw everything some days ago. Now I don't know what to put on this walls." I had no clue. My whole life had been about ufo and aliens until now. Now I felt empty and lost about who I was and what kind of stuff I could like.

Neil nodded. " Do you have a picture of it ? When it was all about Ufo?"

"Why do you want to see that?" I asked surprised.

" Show me " he almost ordered . I took an old pictures of it on my desk. " Here it is " I said witth curiosity.

He looked at it with concern.

" Jesus… You had serious problems " he began. He gave it back to me. " Tomorrow, I'll show you what my room looks like. You 're going to freak out big time." He added.

"Why?"

He snorted " because I have serious problems too. " His voice died at that comment. " You will help me to burn it all. We will make a big fire and we will dancing around" he tried to laugh but didn't succeed. He started to look around and he spoted my Iron man comic's collection.

"Oh my god! I didn't read this since the last time I stole one, I was ten. Then I Thought I was too old to read some "

I approached him as he took some of the comics to watch the covers. His eyes were a bit differents. He looked happy or was it nostalgic?

" If you want to read them, you can take them" I proposed.

"Really? great! " his eyes definitely lit up.

"Oh! This was the one I stole " He said while showing to me the cover. " Did you ever stole something Brian?" he asked with a cocky smile

" Just the baseball team picture" I answered.

Neil 's smiled suddenly disappear. " Do you have some drinks and snacks, it's going to be a long night " He was all serious now.

I nodded. We went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and saw the beers and two bottles of alchohol. I didn't know if it was a good idea to drink and to risk to get drunk. Last time I got drunk, I talked to my father . I didn't feel great at that time but now I was sure in a worst state of mind. I was glad to be with Neil because god knows what I could have done alone with thoses drinks.

I was standing in front of that fridge without notice I didn't move for severals minutes. Neil came near me . Probably a bit impatient or scared from my silence.

His presence awoke me from the darkness that was slowly invading my mind.

"No beers or alcholol for me " He decided " It will break my mom 's heart to discover I killed myself while being drunk. Tomorrow it's christmas" He said bitterly.

I looked at him surprised " What?" he asked

" I just thought the same " I replied with a disturbing tone.

He took the orange juice and some soda. I took some cookies and candies. What the hell we were doing? It looked like we were going to have a good time , enjoying our night togheter while disscussing about good old days.

We went back at my room. Neil sat on my bed.

" Neil… " I started with a weak voice " How did you survived it?"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression. I thought he didn't understand what I meant so I asked again

"How did you do all theses years knowing what happened to you? I forgot it all and now I know I…" I paused " I wish all theses time it was all about aliens instead of…" I didn't have the heart to finish my sentence.

Neil didn't answer . He seemed to be lost in his thought. I didn't want to pressure him. Suddenly I noticed he was a bit paler than before. He stood up quickly and yelled

" Bathroom now "

He was about to vomit.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neil's pov

Suddenly I felt so sick. Brian guided me to the bathroom but I vomited on my shirt just in front of the bathroom 's door. Then, I rushed into the toilet and continued to vomit. "What the hell?" I thought.

I heard Brian. He was saying something but I didn't understand what he was talking about. He left the bathroom. I continued to vomit like I was possessed by the devil while a priest was trying to exorcise me. My eyes were crying . I was suffocating.

The door opened, Brian was back. I didn't know what he was doing. Then I felt his hand on by back. He was rubbing It . He was so clumsy. I could tell that he wasn't used to do such thing. Strangely the contact seemed to make me feel better. I was able to breathe correctly. Until now I was on my knees . I decided to sit and put my back against the wall. I was exausted.

Brian looked at me. He looked panicked.

" You okay?" He asked.

" Yeah.. Sorry for the mess. My mother's pie… must be that " I said.

It was when I noticed he had a shirt on his hand.

" Wear it " He proposed " you can't stay with your shirt full of vomit "

I nodded but I was scared to move and be taken by the nausea again. I needed a minute . Brian came close to me and he surprised me as he started to try to take my shirt off me.

"I 'm going to help you " he said it with a tender voice and his eyes were caring. I felt touched by his kindness. I lift my arms up like a little kid and he took off the shirt. He threw it on a basket . My mind was blank. I didn't realize he was gazing at me with worry.

" Your torso is full of bruises and scratches " he stated.

I suddenly remembered what happened to New york. I felt horrible at the thought of it.

" There are bites " he noticed. Then his eyes grew in horror. " You've been raped "

I shook my head.

"No… I" ve wanted to do it. It was just more brutal than I expected . I've been paid for it.. One hundred and twenty dollars " I smiled like it was a thing to be proud of.

Brian looked shocked.

"Eric didn't tell you?" I asked in surprised. " I'm a hustler. I love sex. I love doing john's " I said in a louder voice. I wanted to provoke him. I wanted him to look at me with digust. The pure an innocent Brian in front of the ugly and disgusting Neil.

"One hundred and twenty dollars or Five dollars.. There's no difference " he simply said.

This was an answer I didn't expect. I felt like I've been shot in the heart. I was so angry.

" Bastard, how do you dare to tell me that! You don't know nothing! This is all because of you … I fucking hate you. Couldn't you stay with your aliens obssession and leave me alone ! Why do you have to destroy my world. My perfect world. I was happy before you came into my life . It all started with you ! I hated your name when I read it on that postcard. I didn't know why but I knew you were bad news. I was right. You are a curse Brian Lackey. You can't understand. " I was yelling now. " I hate you" I repeated.

To my surprise , he hugged me. " Don't touch me " I screamed but didn't move from his embrace. I even returned the hug. I was so tired. It felt warm being in his arms. This was my turn to be comforted.

" You are wrong. I understand " he murmured. " I'm the only one able to understand," His voice was so soft. I didn't felt any pity in his tone. It was all about understanding. I started to cry my heart out.

We stayed like that until I felt to tired to cry. I put his shirt on me. It was too large for me . But at least I was clean. We washed the floor cover with some of my vomit in silence. Strangely I felt comfortable to be here with Brian, washing the floor without saying anything.

It was when the phone rang. Brian left to the bathroom to answer.

"Be right back " He said.

I wanted to said " thank you " but he was gone before I had time to open my mouth.

TBC


End file.
